Fairy tail: a dragon from the past
by himeguchii
Summary: Team Natsu have received an urgent job request to come to port hargeon to deal with a band of bandits. little did they know, they would meet a young mysterious boy with unknown intentions. this fanfic will have the pairings nalu, jerza, gruvia, and gevi. I wont be focusing on the romance, but i'll add them in.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello dear readers! Just wanted to say I don't own fairy tail! Hope that you enjoy this series! And I would also like to thank a friend of mine for helping me develop this story. Enjoy! XD**

Chapter 1: another ordinary day.

Lucy sighed as she put her pen down. She then stretched her arms, and stood up.

"Ah, I think that I'll leave it there for today." Lucy muttered. She then grabbed a towel, and made her way towards the bathroom. "I think I'll take a nice long bath." Lucy turned the water on, and felt the water. She then hummed in satisfaction as the water was at the right temperature. She got undressed and sunk into the warm water after putting some soap in the water. She sighed in content, and hummed a little melody as she enjoyed the water. Her peaceful state was then interrupted when she heard a crashing noise in her living room. Lucy groaned, and got out of the bathtub. She wrapped her towel around herself, and opened her door to see a certain fire dragon slayer rummaging around in her fridge. Lucy growled, and pulled on his ear. "What do you think you're doing!?" Lucy shouted in Natsu's ear. Natsu cried out in pain, and stood back while holding his sore ear.

"Ow! Geez, I was only looking for a snack." Natsu told. Lucy frowned.

"You know, there's a thing called KNOCKING! You can't just barge into somebody else's house, it's rude! And I'm pretty the police would call this breaking and entering." Lucy told. Natsu pouted. Lucy sighed. She then noticed that Happy wasn't with him. "Hey, where's Happy?" Natsu pointed over to her bed where Happy was happily eating fish. Lucy gasped, and ran over to the blue cat. "HAPPY! Don't go eating your smelly fish on my bed!" Lucy cried. Happy only responded with an 'Aye!' Lucy groaned, and sighed. "Why are you two even here?" Lucy questioned. Natsu grinned, and held up a job form.

"We've got a job! Come on, and let's go!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy sighed.

"Alright, let me get dressed first!" Lucy shouted just as Natsu started to drag her out the door. Natsu turned to her, and grinned.

"Fine, but hurry up!" Lucy kicked Natsu out of her house, and slammed the door in his face. She then picked up Happy, and threw him out the window. Natsu tsked. "Geez, she doesn't have to be so rough." Happy nodded in agreement.

"Aye..." Happy muttered. Lucy sighed. She then turned around, and started getting ready. Natsu and Happy waited for Lucy to get ready. Lucy finally walked out of her apartment, and gasped when Natsu took her hand, and rushed towards the train station.

"Hey! Don't go so fast!" Lucy cried. Natsu laughed as he ran towards the train station with Happy flying behind him.

"But if we don't hurry, Erza will get angry with us!" Happy told. Lucy sighed, and allowed Natsu to drag her to the train station. When they got there, they saw Erza, Grey, Wendy, and Charle. Lucy smiled, and waved to them. Wendy smiled, and waved back.

"You guys made it!" Wendy exclaimed. Lucy smiled, and nodded. Happy sighed, and shook his head.

"Just barely. Lucy took forever getting dressed! She's so slow." Happy told. A tic mark appeared on Lucy's head. She then shook her fist at Happy.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy shouted. Happy ignored her, and flew over to Charle with a fish in his hands.

"Here! From me to you~" Happy told as he handed her the fish with a red bow on it. Charle turned her head up in disgust, and walked away from the blue exceed. Happy felt his heart break in tiny pieces, and cried in Lucy's chest. Lucy sweat dropped, and patted his head. Erza walked over to them.

"The train will be arriving soon, you have everything?" Erza questioned. Lucy looked up, and nodded. She then sweat dropped at Erza's luggage.

"I see that you haven't left anything behind." Lucy told. Erza smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, I have everything I need. You can never be too prepared." Erza then turned to see Natsu and Grey punching each other, and narrowed her eyes. "Natsu. Grey. I hope that you two aren't fighting." Natsu and Grey froze, and paled. They then shot up, and put their arms around each other.

"O-of course, not! We're great friends!" Natsu and Grey told. Erza frowned, and nodded. Team Natsu then saw the train arrive, and boarded it. The moment Natsu stepped foot on the train, he groaned, and fell onto the floor. Lucy turned towards him, and sighed. She then dragged him next to her onto the seat. Erza saw the state that Natsu was in, and shook her head.

"Here, this should ease him up." Erza told. She then punched Natsu in the stomach, effectively knocking him out. Gray and Lucy winced as they heard a cracking sound, and sweat dropped

"Um, couldn't Wendy just cast troia on him?" Lucy questioned. Wendy shook her head

"No, I don't want him getting too used to it. It only works a couple of times" Wendy informed. Erza then sat down besides Gray, and looked at Lucy.

"Um, what's the mission anyway?" Lucy questioned. Erza raised her eyebrow.

"Did Natsu not inform you? We are heading to Port Hargeon to deal with a bunch of rogue bandits that have being terrorizing the people there." Erza informed. Gray nodded.

"Yeah, and the reward is pretty hefty too." Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"How much is the reward?" Lucy questioned. Gray grinned, and held up five fingers.

"Five hundred thousand." Gray told. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"That much!? Wow, now I won't have to worry about this month's rent!" Lucy cried out in happiness. Happy coughed, and pointed to Natsu. Lucy looked at Natsu, and groaned. "That is if he doesn't destroy the town first." Gray sighed as he took off his shirt.

"Yeah, knowing flame brain, he'll probably destroy the port." Gray stated.

"He's not the only one I'm worried about!" Lucy cried. Erza stood up.

"We're here." Erza told. Lucy, Gray, and Happy looked outside to see that they had arrived at their destination. They stood up, and walked off the train. Wendy sighed as she smelt the salty air of the ocean.

"Ah, aren't you glad that we've arrived here so quickly? Natsu?" Happy questioned. When he turned to where Natsu should have been standing, he saw the doors of the train close, and start to drive off with Natsu hanging out of the window with tears in his eyes.

"Help meeeeeee!" Natsu cried as the train drove off. Happy watched with a frozen smile.

"Ah, there he goes." Happy muttered. Erza gasped when she realized that they left their team mate on the train. She then clenched her fists.

"Curses! How foolish of me, to leave him on the train when I know very well that he can't handle transportation. Lucy! Punch me for my foolish acts!" Erza told as she shook. Lucy sweat dropped, and raised her hands in defence.

"Um, I don't exactly feel like dying today." Lucy told. Erza looked towards one of the train attendants, and walked towards him. She then fisted his shirt.

"Stop the train, we've left our comrade on the train, and he's not very good with transport." Erza ordered. The train attendant gave Erza a bewildered look.

"What!? No way, lady. I'm sorry, but you'll have to-" The train attendant was interrupted when Erza head bashed him into the ground. She then fisted another train attendant's shirt.

"I need to stop the train!" Erza told. Not wanting to end up like the other guy, the train attendant nodded, and pushed the button signalling the train to stop. Happy then flew off to retrieve his best friend. Lucy deadpanned at the scene.

"I swear, I'll never get used to the way Erza handles situations." Lucy told. Charle huffed, and crossed her arms.

"There are other ways in retrieving information and asking for favours." Charle told. Gray shrugged, and watched as Happy flew back while carrying a thankful Natsu. Happy then dropped Natsu onto the ground, and landed on his head. Erza nodded, and took out the job request.

"We have to meet the mayor of this town in his house. It should be on top of that hill." Erza stated as she pointed to a white building on top of a hill in the distance. The rest of team Natsu nodded, and made their way towards the building.

At the Mayor's house, team Natsu sat on two couches as the Mayor sat opposite to them. The mayor held his hands together as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"I would like to thank you for coming here on such short notice." The mayor told. Erza nodded.

"Of course. We are quite happy to help." Erza told. The mayor smiled. A look of seriousness then crossed his face.

"Normally I wouldn't think to ask fairy tail, knowing as your reputation goes. No offense." Lucy raised her hand.

"Ha ha, none taken." The mayor nodded.

"But these band of bandits are no ordinary ones. They somehow posses powers like I have never seen before!" Erza frowned.

"Do you mind telling me what kind of magic they use?" Erza questioned.

"The magic they use... it's odd. I've never seen any kind like it before!" Natsu groaned.

"Oh come on man, hurry up and tell us!" Natsu shouted. Erza punched him, causing him to go flying into the wall.

"Please excuse my rude comrade. Continue." The mayor nodded.

"I don't know exactly what type of magic they use, but it allows them to make things disappear." The mayor informed. Erza frowned. She then turned to Lucy.

"I've never heard of this type of magic before, would you know?" Erza questioned. Lucy jumped.

"Me? Um, no. I've never heard of this type of magic before." Lucy told. Erza frowned. She then stood up.

"Not to worry, mayor. Our guild shall assist you in capturing these bandits." Erza informed. The mayor smiled.

"Thank you. I've reserved rooms for you all at the inn. The bandits usually appear at night." The mayor informed. Erza nodded as Natsu pulled himself out of the wall. Team Natsu then walked out of the mayor's house.

"We shall contact Levi, and ask her about a type of magic that allows things to disappear. For now, we will wait at the inn until nightfall." Erza told. Everyone nodded, and started making their way towards the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a dark figure.

Night had fallen over Fiore, and team Natsu was ready for the bandits. They hid in the shadows as they waited for the bandits to show themselves. Natsu sniffed the air, and grinned.

"They're here." Natsu told. He then lit his fist on fire, and jumped out of his hiding spot. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy cried out, but it was too late; Natsu had already revealed himself. The group of bandits were raiding a stall when they turned to see Natsu throw a punch at them.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried as he knocked one of the bandits into the stall. Lucy sighed.

"Well, looks like we have to show ourselves now." Lucy then took out her keys. "Open! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" Lucy chanted. A golden light then appeared, and Scorpio appeared. The bandits looked at the golden light with wide eyes.

"Wicked!" Scorpio yelled. Lucy pointed to the group of bandits.

"Blow them away, Scorpio!" Lucy ordered. Scorpio nodded.

"Sand buster!" Scorpio shouted as he used the sand buster to create a whirlwind of sand. The bandits cried out as they were blown towards Erza, who was waiting for them with her sword drawn. She then held out her arms.

"Requip!" Erza yelled as she used her magic to requip into her heaven's wheel armour. She then summoned 500 hundred swords, and fired them at the group of bandits. The bandits cried out in fear as the swords neared them. A big cloud of dust appeared as the swords pierced them. Gray put his hands together.

"Ice make, cage!" Gray shouted as a cage made of ice appeared, and trapped the bandits. Wendy sucked in some air.

"Sky dragon rooooaaaarrr!" Wendy shouted, blowing the bandits along with the cage towards Natsu. Natsu smirked, and lit his fist on fire.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu shouted as he punched the cage, smashing it and blowing the bandits away. The bandits flew into the nearby shops, causing some buildings to come crashing down. Natsu laughed like a maniac as he watched them. Lucy looked at the town, and gaped at the damage caused by Natsu. She then walked up to the dragon slayer, and swatted him across the back of the head.

"You idiot! You just destroyed half the town!" Lucy shouted. Natsu winced, and held the back of his head as he pouted at Lucy.

"Not my fault that they were so weak." Natsu told. Erza frowned.

"Natsu's right. We were told that these bandits were supposed to be powerful." Erza stated. Gray crouched down in front of one of the bandits.

"Weren't they supposed to make stuff disappear?" Gray questioned. Lucy nodded. Happy flew down to one of the bandits, and saw an opal ring on the bandit's finger. Happy took the ring, and put it on himself. He smiled, and stood up.

"Hey, guys! Look at what I found!" Happy exclaimed. Everyone turned towards him, then looked around in confusion.

"Hey, where did Happy go?" Wendy questioned.

"I don't know. Happy!" Lucy called. Happy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm right here!" Happy told. Natsu frowned.

"That's strange, I can hear him, but I can't see him." Natsu then turned towards where Happy's voice came from. He then sniffed the air, and leaned towards Happy. Happy sighed.

"I'm right here Natsu." Happy told. Natsu stared at Happy, then his eyes widened.

"Happy!?" Natsu questioned as he stood back in shock. Happy nodded.

"Aye!" Happy then looked down at his hands, and screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS!?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE'D LIKE TO KNOW!" Natsu shouted. Happy continued to stare at his hands. He then looked at his entire body.

"Hey! I'm invisible!" Happy shouted.

"You just realised that now!?" Lucy questioned. Happy stared at his hands, and grinned.

"Wow, awesome! It's just like that time Lucy turned invisible!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy sighed, and put her hand to her forehead.

"Don't remind me." Lucy muttered.

"These rings must be the cause of it." Happy then looked around, and his eyes widened. "Look out!" Happy cried. Natsu raised his eyebrow in confusion until he was smashed into one of the nearby shops. Everyone looked at Natsu in shock.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried. She was then knocked to the ground.

"LUCY!" Everyone cried. They then got into a battle position. Happy shivered.

"Guys, there's a whole lot of them now!" Happy told. Erza looked at Happy.

"Where are they!?" Erza questioned. Happy looked around him.

"They're all around us!" Happy cried. Natsu groaned, and pulled himself out of the shop. He then growled.

"Okay, I've had enough of this! Let's take em down!" Natsu shouted. Everyone nodded.

"Happy! You'll need to tell us where they're at!" Gray shouted. Happy nodded. Happy then spotted another ring, and threw it to Charle.

"Here! If we work together, then we'll be able to take them down!" Happy told. Charle nodded. She and Happy then flew up into the air.

"Erza, in front of you! Wendy, to your left!" Charle shouted.

"Natsu, to your right! Gray, Lucy, behind you!" Happy shouted. Everyone nodded, and attacked. Erza summoned a round of blades, and fired them in front of her. Natsu sucked in some air.

"Fire dragon's roooaaaar!" Natsu shouted as he used is magic to his right. Wendy clenched her fists, and held them out to her side.

"Sky dragon's wing attack!" Wendy cried as she used her magic to smack the bandits into the sea. Gray put his hands together.

"Ice make war hammer!" Gray cried as he slammed the war hammer into the bandits. Lucy took out another key.

"Open! Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted. Sagittarius appeared, and saluted to Lucy.

"How de do my lady!" Sagittarius greeted. Lucy smirked, and pointed to where the bandits are.

"Take those guys down!" Lucy told. Sagittarius nodded, and closed his eyes. He then used his senses, and aimed for the bandits. The bandits growled, and ran towards him with their swords and magic staffs raised. Sagittarius frowned, and fired the arrows. The bandits paled when the arrows were fired towards them. In the distance, a robed figure watched them. The bandits cried out in pain as the arrows pierced them. Lucy cheered, and high-fived Sagittarius.

"Is that all, my lady?" Sagittarius questioned. Lucy smiled, and nodded.

"Yep! You were great! Thanks for the help." Sagittarius nodded, and disappeared with a bow. Happy and Charle smiled, and cheered. Erza looked up.

"Was that all of them?" Erza questioned. Happy looked around, and nodded.

"Yeah, that should be all-" Happy stopped when he saw one of the bandits running away. "Wait! There's one getting away!" Natsu looked at where Happy was pointing, and saw that this bandit had lost his ring. He then ran after him.

"I got him!" Natsu shouted. The bandit looked behind him, and paled. He then ran faster, but was no match for Natsu's speed. Natsu grabbed the man from behind, and smashed him to the ground. The bandit cried out in pain. Natsu then fisted his shirt, and pulled him up to his face. Natsu was then about to knock the man unconscious, but Erza intervened by gripping Natsu's shoulder.

"Wait. He may have information for us about those rings." Erza told. Natsu groaned, but when he saw Erza's expression, he shut up. Erza then pushed Natsu out of the way, and fisted the bandit's shirt. "Tell me. Where did you get those rings?" Erza questioned. The bandit paled.

"I-I don't have to tell you anything!" The bandit told. Erza frowned, and was about to threaten him when the bandit caught on fire. The bandit screamed out in pain. Erza gasped, and let go of him. They then heard a laugh.

"He really shouldn't be blubbering on about these kinds of things, you know?" A voiced told. Everyone's heads whipped around to the source of the voice. Their eyes then widened at what they saw. A cloaked figure stood in the distance, and grinned. Erza frowned.

"Who are you? Are you their leader?" Erza questioned. The cloaked figure only grinned. Natsu growled.

"He was your friend! And you killed him! You, bastard!" Natsu shouted. He then lit his fist on fire, and ran at full speed at the cloaked figure. Wendy sniffed the air, and her eyes widened. She then reached out for Natsu.

"Natsu-san! Wait!" Wendy cried. Natsu threw a punch at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure caught his fist, and threw him to the side with almost little effort. Everyone gasped. Natsu groaned, and looked at the figure bewildered. The cloaked figure raised his hand, and clicked his fingers. The opal rings on Happy and Charle's fingers then shattered, and fell to the ground. Both exceeds cried out in surprise as the rings shattered. Natsu growled, and ran at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure turned towards him, and used his arm to block Natsu's kick. The cloaked figure then pushed Natsu back. Natsu lost his balance, and fell to the ground with an 'oof!'. The cloaked figure grinned.

"We'll surely see each other again, Natsu Dragneel." The cloaked figure told. He then laughed, and disappeared as a cloud of smoke appeared. Everyone coughed, and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, the cloaked figure was gone. Natsu growled, and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Dammit! Who the hell was that guy!?" Natsu questioned. Lucy walked over to him, and held her hand out to him. Natsu took it, and Lucy pulled him up.

"I don't know, but he seemed to know you." Lucy told. Wendy nodded.

"Yes, but he smelled weird." Wendy told. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Erza questioned. Wendy looked up.

"Natsu-san, didn't you notice? His smell." Wendy questioned. Natsu frowned, and looked down in thought. Happy waved his hand.

"Don't overdo it, buddy." Happy warned. Natsu looked away.

"Shut it, Happy." Natsu then went back into thought. His eyes then widened. "You're right. He did smell weird." Gray raised his eyebrow.

"What did he smell like?" Gray questioned. Natsu frowned.

"I can't quite describe it, but he had an old musty smell with a hint of blood. But he smells familiar." Natsu informed. Wendy walked up to everyone.

"He's hiding his true identity. We couldn't even sense him." Wendy informed. Erza nodded.

"Yes, when he appeared, I sensed almost no magic from him." Natsu frowned.

"Then how come he blocked all of my attacks?" Natsu questioned. Happy shrugged.

"Maybe he's just really good at martial arts." Happy suggested as he punched the air. Lucy shook her head.

"No, he definitely knew how to use magic. He demonstrated that by shattering those rings." Lucy told. Lucy's eyes then widened. "That's it! The rings! He must have shattered those for a reason! Come on, let's look over the bandits and see if there are any rings that might have survived!" Lucy told. Everyone nodded, and started searching the bandits.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Problematic.

Makarov frowned when Erza had told him of what had occurred after they defeated the bandits. Makarov then looked up at them.

"So, you're saying that you met a man in a cloak? Hmm, this is troublesome." Makarov muttered. Erza nodded.

"Um, actually, he looked to be about my age, considering his height." Wendy told. Natsu shrugged.

"He's just short. There's no way I got my ass handed to me by a kid." Natsu told. Gray snickered.

"Hey, look! Flame brain's finally admitting it." Gray mocked. Natsu growled.

"Shut it, ice perv!" Natsu shouted. Gray smashed his forehead against Natsu's.

"You wanna fight!?" Gray threatened. Natsu growled at him. A tick mark appeared on Erza's head, and she knocked them both to the ground.

"Knock it off!" Erza shouted. Natsu and Gray muttered a small 'aye.' Lucy sighed, and faced Makarov.

"Master, the bandits that we fought were wearing these odd rings. The rings allowed them to turn invisible. Sadly, we weren't able to salvage one because the cloaked person had shattered all of the rings." Lucy informed. Makarov nodded.

"Can you tell me what the rings looked like?" Makarov asked. Happy raised his hand.

"I can! The rings had an opal in them with a silver band. It looked like any ordinary jewellery though." Happy told. Makarov hummed in thought.

"Hmm, an opal in them, huh? I've heard of magic that turns you invisible, but never in the form of a ring. It's strange." Makarov told. Erza frowned.

"Master, if you'll allow it, may we investigate?" Erza asked. Makarov looked up, and nodded.

"Yes, I'll allow it, but do be careful. If you encounter him again, do not engage in combat. We have yet to know of this man's strength." Makarov told. Erza nodded.

"Yes, I'll make sure that we retreat immediately if we encounter him again." Erza then turned towards Natsu and Gray who were glowering at each other. "Did you two hear that? We are NOT to engage in combat if we are to encounter that man again." Natsu looked at Erza in bewilderment.

"What!? Why not!? That bastard needs to pay for what he did!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! That's enough out of you!" Makarov yelled. Natsu stood up.

"No way! If we ever meet that bastard again, then we should beat him up!" Natsu yelled. Erza glared at Natsu.

"Do you and I need to have a talk?" Erza questioned with a glare that could kill an army. Natsu started to sweat, and shook his head. Erza nodded, then turned back to Makarov. "We'll start our search tomorrow." Erza told. Makarov nodded.

"Yes, that would be a wise decision." Makarov then grabbed a bottle of beer, and downed it. Erza turned towards the others.

"Listen up! We are going to search for that man in the cloak tomorrow at dawn! Am I understood?" The rest of team Natsu groaned.

"At the start of dawn? Isn't that a little too early?" Lucy questioned. Erza eyed her.

"Too early? Nonsense! The more light we have, the better! And who knows when he'll appear next. For now, head home and get some sleep. We'll meet at the guild at the crack of dawn." Erza then left the guild hall with Wendy trailing behind her, waving. Gray sighed, and stretched his saw limbs.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. Don't want Erza on my back. See ya." Gray waved to the rest of his team, and left. Lucy waved goodbye. She then turned to Natsu.

"Well, I guess that I'll see you both at the crack of dawn." Lucy then walked out of the guild hall, and towards her apartment. As she walked, she heard footsteps behind her, and sighed. She then turned around to see Natsu and Happy walking behind her. "Um, what do you think you're doing?" Lucy questioned as she rested her hands on her hips. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What do you think? Going to your place obviously." Natsu told. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head.

"Oh no, you don't! You both are going to your house!" Lucy told. Natsu and Happy groaned.

"Aw, but your house is so much closer to the guild! It would be a pain walking from our house to the guild at the crack of dawn." Natsu complained. Lucy shook her head. Happy then flew up to her, and hugged her chest.

"Come on, Lucy! We'd be all tired by the time we got to the guild. Let us stay at your house for the night, pleeeeeeeease!" Happy begged. Lucy sighed, then smiled, and rubbed his head.

"Oh, alright. But only for tonight!" Lucy told. Happy cheered.

"Yay!" Natsu frowned.

"Oh, so when the cat asks you say yes, but when I ask, you say no! What, do I need to hug you around the chest just for you to say yes?" Natsu questioned. Lucy blushed, and covered her chest with her arms.

"What!? No! If you did that I'd smack you into oblivion!" Lucy shouted. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I was just joking." Natsu told as he walked in front of her. Lucy growled.

"Oh, just you wait Natsu Dragneel. One of these days I'll..." Lucy muttered, but Natsu's perfect hearing heard her loud and clear.

"Let me stay at your house whenever I want?" Natsu asked. Lucy huffed, and turned to the side. Natsu grinned at her. He then saw her apartment in the distance, and opened the door for her. "After you." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, don't think that trying to act like a gentleman means that you're gonna sleep in my bed tonight." Lucy told as she walked in. Natsu frowned, and followed behind. Lucy threw her bag to the side, and walked over to her dresser as Natsu walked in. She grabbed some clothes, and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to have a bath. Don't you DARE mess anything up!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Aye." Natsu told. Lucy smiled, and walked into her bathroom. Natsu then heard the water turn on, and a ruffling of clothes being removed. He then heard her enter the bathtub, and sigh in content. Natsu then looked over at her desk, and walked over to it. He then picked up her story that she had been working on, and opened it. "Okay, I think that I was up to chapter five last time I checked." Lately, Natsu had been getting into reading books, but only Lucy's. He tried reading others, but always felt bored. For some reason, Lucy's books had interested him. He opened the script, and started reading from where he left off. Happy flew over to him from the fridge, and perched himself on Natsu's head, and read the book Natsu was currently reading. Natsu tsked when he tried to read a hard word. He then heard Lucy get out of the bath tub, and hurriedly put her book away, wanting to avoid getting dropped kicked by her. He then ran over to her bed, and dived under the covers. Lucy opened her bathroom door, dressed in her pyjamas, and walked over to her bed. She then frowned when she felt someone else in her bed, and pulled the covers off. Natsu had his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. Lucy growled.

"I thought that I told you that you're not sleeping in my bed!" Lucy shouted. Natsu ignored her, and turned on his side. Lucy sighed, too tired to argue. It had been a long day, and she wanted to get some sleep. "Move over." Lucy grumbled as she pushed Natsu over, making room for herself. She then went under the covers after turning the lights off, and fell asleep. Natsu peeked an eye open, and grinned. He then moved closer to Lucy, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He then closed his eyes, and sighed in content as he fell asleep.


End file.
